kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zagrożenie Ojczyzny
Trwa narada polityków Niemców... ---- Hendrick van Schmidt: Tak! Tak! Ja, kanclerz Niemieckiej Republiki, Hendrick van Schmidt, dokończę dzieło naszego ojca, herr Adolfa Hitlera! Reszta polityków: Tylko nazizm! Hendrick van Schmidt: Poprowadzę naszą armię na całą Europę! Będziemy największą potęgą! Najpierw Europa, potem Azja, a na koniec całe ścierwo jankesów! Reszta polityków: Schmidt! Schmidt! Schmidt! Hendrick van Schmidt: Ale najpierw nasza potęga zniszczy Wyspy Brytyjskie! Generał Szajse: Mam wysłać wideo wypowiadające wojnę? Hendrick van Schmidt: Co na nim jest, herr Szajse? Generał Szajse: Musimy je wpierw nagrać, herr Schmidt. Mamy członka brytyjskiego wywiadu. Możemy wysłać do Jej Królewskiej Mości wideo, w którym jest on torturowany i zabijany, w końcu. Hendrick van Schmidt: Tak! To wspaniały pomysł. Gotujcie się do wojny, przyjaciele! Naziści!!! Heil Hitler! Generał Szajse: Heil Hitler! ---- 24 godziny później, York, willa kolegów... ---- Kane: Kurwa! Co za półdupek dzwoni do mnie w nocy? *Odbiera telefona* Halo?! Kto mówi? Szef wywiadu Brytyjskiego: Kane...Zostaliśmy zaatakowani...Tak samo jak Francja, Holandia i Belgia...Wysłali nam wideo gdzie torturowali jednego z naszych ludzi... Każdy obywatel brytyjski ma obowiązek zaciągnięcia się do walki...Potrzebujemy każdego, a Was w szczególności, nadajemy wam tytuł Obrońców Yorku, dotarło już tam wielu szkopów, bez odbioru. Kane: Ale...Szag by to trafił! Co do...?! *granat gazowy rozbił szybę i wpadł do sypialni kolegów* Slodki: Co do cholery?!?!!? Kane: Szybko! *otwiera skrytkę w podłodze* Do schronu przeciwatomowego! Riley: Hau! *schodzi* Kane: Chodźcie! Szybko! *wchodzi ostatni* Boczek: Co tu się dzieje, w mordę jeża? Kane: Kurwa! Wszystko się spierdoliło! Zadzwonił do mnie Szef Wywiadu. Powiedział, że szwaby wysłały im wideo gdzie torturują i zabijają naszego człowieka! Rozumiecie?! Zaatakowani zostali też nasi sojusznicy - Francja, Holandia i Belgia. Mamy wszyscy miano Obrońców Yorku, i to my w nim rządzimy. Ferdek: Jasna kurwa... Co my teraz zrobimy? Nie mamy nawet broni! Do chuja jebanego! Szkop: Gdzieś zniknęli, herr Eberhardt! Nie dawno tutaj byli, spali jak zabici. Porucznik Eberhardt: Przeszukać wszystko, a jak ich nie będzie, spalić tą pierdoloną fortecę. Slodki: Skąd weźmiemy broń? Kane: *zapala światła* Witam w schronie. Slodki: Kurwa mać! Przecież tu jest każda broń świata a za nią kilka ton amunicja do niej! Skąd ty to wszystko wytrzasnąłeś?! Kane: To miał być prezent na święta, ale zaszła nagła potrzeba... Boczek: Ale zajebiście, w mordę jeża! Ferdek: Panie Boczek, bierzemy miniguny! Boczek: Dwa miniguny! Zajebiście, w dupę węża! Slodki: A co to jest? A co to jest? Kane: To M1911, przyczepiasz je sobie do ręki i jak sobie pomyślisz, żeby strzeliły to strzelom. Bardzo praktyczne. Slodki: Biorę to! Slodki: Kane, a ty co bierzesz? Kane: *wyciąga ze skrzyni* To amerykańska Lupara... Slodki: Kurwa! Biorę to! *bierze dwie kolejne Lupary* Kane: No to jedziem! Slodki: Chcieli wojny - będą ją mieli. Mogą zadzierać z Europą, Jankesami czy Rosją. Nie z nami. Nie z kolegami! Kane: Gotowi? Ferdek, Boczek, Slodki: Gotowi. Kane: No to, kurwa, jedziemy. *Wyważa drzwi do schronu* Szkop: Herr Eberhardt!!! Znalazłeeem!!! *ginie od kul kolegów* Porucznik Eberhardt: Co tu się dzieje? Co?! Wy?! Kane: Jesteś teraz w Yorku. Tu są nasze zasady. Za przebywanie w tym mieście bez pozwolenia grozi...*ścina głowę Eberhardta maczetą* śmierć! Slodki: *strzela z M1911 w łeb porucznika* Ty! To działa! Kane: A co ma nie działać, co? Ferdek: *otwiera z buta drzwi wejściowe* O...Kurwa... Slodki: Japierdolę... Kane: Ich jest za dużo...Nawet jak na nas... Syrena Zamontowana w Sercu Miasta: Mieszkańcy Yorku! Nakazujemy Wam się poddać! Jesteśmy najsilniejszą armią na świecie! Dopóki się nie poddacie, wasze kobiety będą regularnie gwałcone, dzieci masowo torturowane, zaś mężczyźni wieszani. Nie macie stawiać oporu, jesteście gorzej niż ludźmi, rozumiecie? Gorzej! Tylko Niemcy są prawdziwymi ludźmi. Ja, Hendrick van Schmidt, dowódca Nazistowskiej Republiki Niemieckiej zrobię z Was prawdziwych ludzi. A za chwalenie takich zbrodniarzy jak ,,koledzy" dla kobiet grozi długotrwały gwałt a po tym spalenie na stosie, jak czarownice (!) ich dzieciom - córkom gwałt i poderżnięcie gardła sztyletem, synom kastracja, tortury i śmierć. Mężczyznom spalenie żywcem. Rozumiecie?! Wy macie 10000 mieszkańców i tylko 4 żołnierzy, a my mamy ponad milion żołnierzy tylko w Yorku. W całym waszym państwie mieści się aż dziesięć milionów żołnierzy! A brytyjskich żołnierzy jest tylko 5 milionów! To wasz koniec!!! Kane: Boże Święty...Slodki!!!! Co z naszą młodą sąsiadką, Christiną?!?! Musieli już tam być, przecież ona ma męża i syna!!!! Slodki: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!!! Kane: Jej dom się pali! Slodki: Kurwa! *wbije z buta* Kane: Christina!!!! Christina!! Slodki: Christie! Christina!!! Christina: Kane...Slodki...Ferdek...Boczek...Riley...*kaszel* zgwałcili mnie...Zabili mojego męża i mojego synka...Dajcie mi spoczywać z nimi. Macie świat do uratowania. Ferdek: Obiecuję, że zniszczymy wszystkich szkopów! Christina: Dzię-*kaszel*-kuję...*zatrucie dwutlenkiem węgla i czadem* Kane: Idziemy... Slodki: Musimy się dostać do głównego miasta! Szybko! ---- I po 10 minutach marszu w takim tempie w jakim zrobiliby to Legolas, Gimli i Aragorn koledzy docierają do serca miasta... ---- Kobieta, ofiara nazizmu: To koledzy!! Koledzy są w mieście! Nie uciekli! Riley: Hau, hau, hau! (tł. Nigdy nie opuścimy Yorku) Boczek: Zostaniemy tu aż do końca, w mordę jeża. Sytuacja w każdym miejscu w Brytanii jest identyczna jak tutaj. Każdy musi walczyć o swoje. Dziewczynka, ofiara nazizmu: Mamo! Czy to Ci bohaterowie o których mi mówiłaś? Kobieta, ofiara nazizmu: Tak kochanie, co Oni Ci zrobili? Dziewczynka, ofiara nazizmu: Nooo... Zdjęli mi wszystkie ubrania i... Kobieta, ofiara nazizmu: Wystarczy, kochanie. Widzicie? Zróbcie z tym coś. Kane...Kapitanie Kane...Zrób...Zróbcie coś z tym. Slodki: Oczywiście, moja pani. Cywile: To koledzy! Szkop: Co to za hałas? O, koeldzy! *zza rogu wyszło 15 szkopów* Mamy nakaz zabicia. Ostatnie słowa? Kane: Tak. Dobranoc! *rzuca granatem w szkopa* Rozproszyć się, koledzy! Slodki: *strzela swoimi zajebistymi M1911 i mówi szeptem do siebie* Kurwa, ale to zajebiste! Ferdek i Boczek: *napieprzają z minigunów* Gińcie faszystowskie ścierwa!!! Kane: *strzela swoją Luparą* wpieprzajcie ołowie, sukinsyny!!! Slodki: To już wszyscy? Szkop: Nie zabijajcie mnie, proszę!!! Kane: *Rzuca toporem w głowę szkopa* Tak. Wszyscy. Boczek: Pierdolone ścierwo! Posłaniec Niemców: Stójcie! Nie zabijajcie mnie! Jestem tylko posłańcem! I przynoszę wiadomość od herr Hendricka van Schmidta! Mówi On, żebyście się natychmiast poddali i że dni Wysp Brytyjskich są już policzone. Macie się poddać. Już nie ma żadnej nadziei. Upadła już cała zachodnia i południowa europa. Kane: Co?! Slodki: Jak wygląda sytuacja w Londynie? Posłaniec Niemców: Nienaruszony, tak jak Irladia i Szkocja. Niektóre miasta są już zajęte, ale większość jest jeszcze pod waszym panowaniem. Czy mam przekazać coś mojemu dowódcy? Slodki: Tak, przekaż mu coś! Kane, widzisz tamtego żołnierza co ledwo oddycha, tego dowódcę? Kane: Widzę? Slodki: Przeszukaj go i znajdź jego dokumenty. Kane: No dobra *odnajduje dokumenty* Hoho, proszę, proszę! Emanuel van Schmidt! Pewnie jakaś rodzinka, co? Slodki: Przekaż mu to! *podchodzi do Emanuela* on gwałci nasze kobiety i dzieci, my zabijamy jego potomstwo. Emanuel van Schmidt: Nie...! Kane: *przytrzymuje szkopa* Slodki: *Odcina głowę Emanuela* Podarujesz mu to. Posłaniec Niemców: *Chowa głowę do kuferka* Tak jest, sir. *oddala się* Kane: Czekaj. Co masz w torbie? Posłaniec Niemców: Nic, sir. Dopiero zacząłem pełnić służbę. Miałem odwiedzić tylko was. Teraz mam wracać do dowódcy. Ferdek: Gdzie jest wasz dowódca?! Posłaniec Niemców: Ściśle tajne... Kane: Wynoś się z naszego maista!!! Posłaniec Niemców: *ucieka unikając strzałów Slodkiego* Slodki: Sukinsyn! Dajmy mu uciec do Schmidta. Niech czuje się zagrożony. Kane: Panno Barymoore! Czy przenocuje nas pani? Z samego rana wyruszamy do serca oddziałów nazistowskich. Pojedziemy, zobaczymy, zwyciężymy. Boczek: A na koniec spalimy, w mordę jeża! Riley: Hau!!! Kane: Tak jest! Panna Barymoore: A jakże mam odmówić? Do takiego przedsięwzięcia nakarmię was i napoję, a nie tylko przenocuję! Kane: Chodźcie! Ferdek: Skurwysyny! Zapłacą nam za zniszczenie naszego miasta! ---- Zagrożenie Ojczyzny zostanie kontynuowane w następnym opowiadaniu. Kategoria:Opowiadania